


A Safe Haven

by BottomDeanFics



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Captain America (Movies), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Damon Salvatore/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Derek Hale/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha Gabriel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha Lucifer/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Michael (Supernatural), Alpha Michael/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Oliver Queen, Alpha Oliver Queen/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Steve Rogers/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Apha Damon Salvatore, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multi, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Dean Winchester/Alpha Sam Winchester, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Damon Salvatore, Top Derek Hale, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Top Michael, Top Oliver Queen, Top Sam Winchester, Top Steve Rogers, Topall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDeanFics/pseuds/BottomDeanFics
Summary: Somehow, a certain pack that contain 9 alphas could not seems to find their true mate to make their den a nest....Inspire By These 3 Main Fanfics:1) To Make a Nest by majesticduxk -  https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618769/chapters/34500022)Shamrock Feathers by CatsGirlsComicsAndThisOddball - https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196729/chapters/250034613)Shooting Stars... by meadowmyangel1 - https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122330/chapters/42844319





	1. Is it just a mere luck or fate?

**Author's Note:**

> I got into reading bottom dean fics with all these characters individually, and it got my attention on how perfect the fit is with dean and these different characters. I was inspire to write this fanfic from these three main fanfics: 
> 
> 1) To Make a Nest by majesticduxk (complete) - https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618769/chapters/3450002
> 
> 2)Shamrock Feathers by CatsGirlsComicsAndThisOddball (not complete...ongoing?) - https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196729/chapters/25003461
> 
> 3)Shooting Stars... by meadowmyangel1 (ongoing) - https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122330/chapters/42844319
> 
> Hope you like it!!!!

Heaven, what is heaven? Heaven is a place for bright souls after death. But here on earth? Heave is the largest and the most powerful territory rule by 9 fearful alphas. Its a safe haven mainly built for omegas and pups, however it also a safe place for anyone who needs help. In this version of earth, a person can have more than one mate, it either be omega(s) or alpha(s). It common to take more than one mate if they are soul mates. So now you see why this particular pack have 9 alphas ruling particularly the largest territory in Texas.

It was Autumn Friday afternoon and was raining cats and dogs in Heaven and near by territories. Like usual the alphas were group calling each other on their way to their den after their duties. They usually talks about their day, and sometime end up talking about their omega(s), who they haven’t found yet. However on this particular Friday, something seems off to the alphas and they couldn’t pin point their finger at to what is wrong about this particular Friday. Guess we’ll just have find out soon.

 

~~~0O0~~~

  
_Spack a speck speck!!!_  
_Dot a dot dot!!!_  
_Flick a flack fleck!!!_  
_SPLATTER!!!_

“Its raining heavily today,” Derek said into his phone while driving with Steve in the passenger seat back to their den after their duty. Derek usually help train pups how to shift from full wolf, half wolf and back to human form. But today its Oliver turn to teach the pups how to use bow and arrow in human form, and it his turn to help Steve out at Lunaville. Lunaville is their boarder security team where they check and secure the boarder around the territory from any kinds of threat from the outsiders.

“Hey we’re going to hang up. We’re on the mountain side and it not safe to drive in this weather if we’re not focus and Derek need to focus on driving while I focus on the woods for any injure civilians while driven by,” Steve said from the passenger seat.

“Alright, you guys just remember to drive safely. But don’t be late because I have made apple pie today. Plus Michael and Lucifer are already here so it just you two who have to hurry hurry before I devour all of it,” Gabriel playfully reply through the speaker.

“Haha, alright but we’re definitely going to be late though. Bye love you,” Steve replay with a chuckled and hang up after Gabriel smooch into the speaker, heard him yelling at Sam about something.

“He’s 25 and still acting like a kid,” Derek chuckled after Steve hang up the phone.

“Well, we can’t deny that its cute,” Steve reply with a smile.

“I’m not saying he’s not cute, but think about it. He sho— FUCK!!!” Derek suddenly stump on the break hard, they were lucky that the car didn’t slip off the road and they have their seat belt on.

“Shit…Ste…babe you alright there?” Derek ask after recovering from what just happen.

“Yeah…I’m good..you?” Steve ask breathing heavy.

“Yeah…I’m good…it just…I didn’t hit the pup did I?” Derek ask worriedly.

 

~~~0O0~~~

 

“What pu—oh… no… no you didn’t hit the pup babe,” Steve reply, calming his mate down. Derek and Steve walk out of the car and approach the pup who was in the middle of the road shivering.

“Hey ar—“ Steve started to ask but both of them stop suddenly on their track when they smell that smell they been wanted to smell for years.  
matehomeoursomegahurtscareprotectmatemateprotect was running through their body. They lower themself and kneel in front of the pup so the pup won’t be afraid of them. They slowly approach the pup but the pup move away with its injured paw and shivering from the rain and of fear.

“Hey, hey it okay…we won’t hurt you…I’m Derek and this is Steve, my mate. We won’t hurt you. Can you turn into your human form so we can talk?” Derek ask. Steve let Derek do the talking because yeah even though he’s gentle with pups, Derek is more experience with pups because of his duty. And he doesn’t want to further scare his mate when it's already scare of them. The pup move further away from them in fear. It pain to see their mate, who was injures hurt and scared, not trusting them.

“Hey I have an idea, wait here with the pup, I’ll be right back in a sec,” without waiting for reply, Derek went back into the back seat of the car. He pop out again as a full wolf form. He walk back to Steve and sat down beside him. He figures that the pup doesn’t know how to commutate with others telepathically.

 _< Hello >_ he said. He see that the pup started whimpering and look around at the sudden voice that he heard in it head. So he move toward the pup slowly. _< It okay…it okay sweetie, me and my mate won’t hurt you, >_ Derek release calm and protective hormones to make the pup feel safe. _< I’m Derek and my mate over there is Steve. We run this territory so you don’t have to worry about other hurting you now. You're safe with us…. Could you tell us your name? >_ The pup started to whimper again but calm down a little at Derek calm and protective scent.

 _< I’m…..I’m De…..dean >_ Dean reply look looking past Derek. Derek found it strange but he just let it past him thinking that the pup is scared and that why he look past Derek.

_< Hello dean, can you tell me how old you are? >_

_< I’m….I do…i don know…but..but I…I was……..I was three….when….when.. >_ Dean started to cry when his memories started flashing back. Derek suddenly move into the pup space and lap at his tears with his tongue. Dean whimper but lean into the safe zone.

 _< Shhhh, it okay I’ve got you. We’ve got you. Would you come home with us? We have foods, and doctor who can check your injured paw sweetie. Please, can you please come with us? My mates would love to meet you. I promise that they would protect you with their life. I would protect you with my life. My mate Gabriel, he make apple pie today….Do you like pie? >_ Derek pleaded and ask at the same time.

 _< Y…yes… I like….i like them…mommy…….mommy use to make them for…..for me. >_ Dean reply with sadness in his voice. Derek smile at that and dean could smell a happy alpha, which calm him down more.

 _< So you going to come home with us baby? >_ Dean say silent for a while before nodding his small puppy head. _< Great…that fantastic…I’m going to carry you to the car okay honey? >_

 _< Al…alpha go…going to be with me? >_ Dean ask once again.

 _< Of course honey >_ Derek reply smiling. Dean nodded his head again. Derek hold dean by the nape of his neck with his mouth and walk over to his car in his wolf form. He eye Steve and said _< Babe…I need you to open the back seat door for us and drive home. Call Alpha and tell him what going on and to call Dr. Deaton ASAP >_ Yes, mates can communicate telepathically like this, but soulmate(s) can communicate like this without the mating bite. Even though Steve can’t telepathically commutate with Dean or Derek in his human form, he can understand Derek. Steve quickly walk over to the side of the car and help open the backseat door for Derek. Derek hope into the back seat and plop down putting the pup down. Dean scootch closer and when he get to Derek wolf mouth he wiggle his small wolf form between Derek front paws for comfort and warmth. Derek started licking dean all over to scent mark him and to calm him down. Steve close the door and get into the driver side seat and ring their alpha, Michael, up. Dean started purring as he feel safer, warm and love by this two strangers. Steve and Derek smile at their little omega purring. Omega only purrs when they feel safe, protective, warm, and love by their mate or parents. Steve starts the car and look back as his mates while the phone is still ringing. They smile at each other when they notice dean falling asleep while Derek is licking his protectively.

“Hey Ste, baby what up,” Michael said through the speaker. Obviously Michael is on speaker because Steve could here Lucifer, Gabriel, Castiel, Sam, Damon and Oliver saying hi to him and trying to talk over one another. “Steve when are you guys going to ge—“

“Alpha,” Steve said into the phone and everything on the other side of the phone went to complete silence. They never call each other alphas and mainly not to Michel, their alpha alpha. They only use the term, alpha, when something serious is happening.

“Steve want wrong?” Michael ask through the speaker. He could feel a tense silence on the other side of the phone waiting for answers.

“Alpha, I need you to listen to everything I say and do exactly what I told you to do okay?” Steve ask through the phone.

“Okay babe,” Michael reply and Steve could feel all of his mates hovering over the phone.

“Thanks alpha. Now we going to be late late. But we are 10 min away from the house, I need you to call Dr. Alan Deaton and told him to wait for us at the house ASAP,” Michael eye Damon and Damon was on the phone with Dr. Deaton instantly. “I need dry towel the moment we get there, and dry cloth for me and Derek. Gabriel can you make extra pie please?” Steve ask.

“Of course baby is everything alright?” Ask Gabriel.

“Okay Dr. Deaton is on his way right now and would be here in like 4 minute,” Damon reply.

“Thank you Damon, and I don’t know, we don’t know if everything is alright. We’re just praying that he alright,” Steve reply.

“Steve what’s going on? Is Derek hurt? You're scaring us. Please tell us what going on,” Michael ask through the speaker.

“It not Derek…..we found him” Steve reply.

“Found who? Steve wh—”? Lucifer cut in.

“Ours omega….we found ours omega…ours soul mate…ours missing half…ours…We found ours Dean.”

 

~~~0O0~~~

 

“We found ours Dean,” Steve reply happily through the speaker trying to hold back from breaking down with happiness. There was a complete silence on the other side. They were processing what Steve just said.

“Steve,” Michael growled into the speaker “If your shitt—”

“Open your camera,” Steve cut him off

“what?” Michael reply

“Open your camera alpha, then you’ll know if I’m lying or not,” Steve reply. So Michael open his front camera and all of his mate where hovering over and around Michael so they could all see the screen. Steve move his phone so the front camera is showing Derek and dean but all that show up on the screen is Derek. “Derek,” Steve said softly and Derek turn his head toward the camera without lifting his head from shielding their omega. “Derek lift your head so they can see ours omega,” Steve ask only looking at Derek from the phone screen and trying to drive safely to their destination. Derek slowly lift his head enough to show his mates Dean sleeping head. Dean whimpers when the warmth was gone for a moment, and Derek went back licking Dean to calm him down until he fall a sleep again. Steve pull the phone back, “ Okay Alpha we’re at the gate now I’m going to hang up get the towel ready.” With that he hang up on his mates who were frozen in their place.

Steve pull up shortly after hanging up on his alpha. When he pull up to the from door he say his mates already standing there waiting for their omega with towels and obviously forgetting about his and Derek dry cloth. “Derek stay here for a while it not safe to take Dean into the house with all those hormones.” Even from inside of the car he can see that his mates were tense, nervous, happy, scared. All those hormones would definitely would have scare their omega way for sure, so he got out of the car and walk toward the house. He sees his mates trying to look behind him to see if Derek is getting out of the car with their omega.

“I know alphas are scare, nervous, happy, and worried for ours omega, but I can’t bring him into the house with all those hormones which would scare him away. I need alphas to calm down, and put all those protective, love, warmth, happy hormones out, so that ours omega won’t be scare of us. Can you do that for me?” He ask when he get to his mates, they nodded their head and calm themself down. “Good.. now is Dr. Deaton here yet?” He ask.

“Yeah he bring Ms. Mccall along with him,” Oliver reply.

“That good, wait here okay? I don’t want to scare him and I know alphas don’t want to scare him either,” He look at every faces, then nodded to himself and walk back to the car. He went back into the driver seat and nodded at Derek.

 _< I don’t think we should wake him up >_ Derek said looking down at their sleeping angel.

“I’m right there with you love, but he needs to take bath, eat and let Dr. Deaton and Ms. Mcccall check on him,” Steve reply.

 _< Scott mom here too? That perfect, he’ll feel more safer with a mother around >_ Derek reply.

 _< Dean baby, wakeup honey were here >_ Derek lick Dean awake from his sleep. Dean rub his eyes with his paw and slowly get up without looking around.

 _< Wh..where alpha? >_ Dean ask still looking down.

 _< My house….no…we have arrive at our home >_ Derek said smiling up at Steve.

 _< Ours? >_ dean ask confuse

 _< Yes, ours honey, from now on ours home is also yours. >_ Derek reply.

 _< Weally? Why? >_ Dean ask confuse and sad.

“ Because we love you honey,” Steve reply.

 _< Alpha mate could…could hear me? >_ Dean gasp.

“Of course we can darling,” Steve reply.

 _< Dean, darling. We will answer every questions you have for us later, but now we have to get inside and get you warm and check up with the doctor so you won’t catch a cold, Steve go get dried up, I’ll bring him in >_ Derek said. Steve nodded and walk back inside to get dried. _< Now, alpha going to change back to alpha human form so that alpha could carry you inside okay? >_ dean slowly nodded at that. So Derek turn back into his human form and get dress again. When his hand approach dean, dean move away from fear. _< It ok honey it just me >_ with that Dean let Derek touch him and Derek walk out of the car with dean rapped in his leather jacket.

He look up to see his mates watching them with their mouth hang open. They could smell mateomegahurtprotectprotech running through their body. When he get to the front entrance all of his mates rush over so they could protect their omega but dean move further into Derek chest with fear and anxiety raising through his entire body. The alphas suddenly pull their hands back in fear of hurting their mate they have just found. “Alphas I promise that everyone would have their bonding time with ours omega, but for now it best not to scare him anymore than he already is. What important right now is to dry him up and to be check up by Dr. Deaton to see if there is any serious injury on him.” Derek stated while looking his mates one by one. They nodded they heads and let Derek walk past them to see Deaton, while they trail behind him. Letting Derek do his stuff.

When Derek get to the living room, Deaton and Mccall was already there waiting for them. “We found him in the middle of the road while we were driving back here. Dean front left paw is injured, and we don’t know how bad it is. Please make sure he alright,” Derek pleaded with his puppy eyes at them.

“Don’t worry alphas, we’ll check him over real good,” Deaton reply moving toward Derek and Dean. Dean once again move closer to Derek chest. “Why don’t alpha sit on the couch and we can check him over on your lap” Deaton said motioning Derek toward a couch, while Mccall took stuff out of the bag that she bring along with her to help Deaton.

“Dean, it okay baby. They’re doctor and nurse they won’t hurt you. My mates and I are also here so if they hurt you, we’re protect you okay baby?” Derek ask dean and dean nodded his head. “Now, let Dr. Deaton check you over to see if anything is majorly injure. Then, we can have a long warm bath and a dinner. You want some pie don’t ya?” And dean nodded again at the mention of pie. “Good, now don’t be afraid and let them check you over okay honey?” Dean nodded again. Deaton check dean over while Mccall take notes down on her iPad. After 10 minute of checkup it was finally over. They washed and dry dean left paw and put elastic bandage around the twisted paw soo that when dean is taking a bath, they don’t have to rewrap it, they pack their bag up and Michael sees them to the door.

“Thanks you soo much Dr. Deaton and Ms. Mccall, we don’t know what to do without you guys. We just finally meet ours omega and he turn up injured, scared and cold in the middle of nowhere. We don’t know how he get injured and whats he’s doing out in the middle of no where. It just has been a stressful day,” Michael said while walking to the door.

“It no problem alpha, it our job to keep everyone in our territory health especially pups and male omegas, and especially especially our alphas mate,” Mccall reply.

“Really, thanks you so much. Especially coming down here on your after you shift had ended. Me and my mates are very grateful for that. Thank you again, have a safe trip in this weather ok? Be careful with driving.” Michael thanks them again and turn to walk back inside to get back to his mates.

“Wait alpha….” Both Deaton and Mccall say at the same time. Michael stop on his track and turn back around toward them and he definitely does _NOT_  like the look on their faces a tiny bit………………

 

TBC

 

 

 

A/N:

I know very thing kind of seems confusing so here it is:

1) Dean and Sam and not related as brother

2) Dean is a Winchester because I need the shitty father in here

3) Sam is a Wesson

4) I started calling Dean as it before Derek and Steve leave his name because in his wolf form, it not easy to detect what his sex is without looking at his genital

5) Some of the questions you guys have maybe answer in the next chapter and if now feel free to ask me questions in the comment down below

6) I'm also posting this fic on Wattpad, so please don't post it on there

This about all I can think of right now, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	2. Bedtime Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstanding between the alphas and dean found out they are his soul mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Finally Able To Update This!!!!!!!!

“Alpha what took you song long?” Oliver ask when he sees Michael walk back inside after the butler has close the front door. Instead of replying, Michael look at his mates with the expression that screams something is up. He knew that he’s going to have to explain whats going on after their omega fall a sleep in their bed.

 

“Okay, let get him bathed and we’re going to get the dinner table ready,” Sam voice cut though the silence. They nodded and everyone went to help set up the table while Derek, still holding dean in his arm, carry him to their bedroom. When he get to the bedroom Steve was there, going through their closet to find a shirt for dean, when he turn back into a human child. When he heard Derek walk into the room he look up and smile at them.

 

“Hey Der, and hey love,” Steve said walking closer to them with a towel in his hand. “The bath is ready, and love would love a bubble bath don’t ya?” Dean nodded at that.”But with love injured paw, love could only take shower for a while so Der won’t mess up the bandage, okay love?” Dean nodded again sadly and it hurt Derek and Steve to see him so broken. “ But don’t worry, when your paw healed, we are going to have the biggest bubble bath ever!” Dean head raises at the sound of that. “You like the sound of that don’t you love? Well then, you have to get better fast. So you have to eat a lot of healthy foods, and sleep well.Now I’m going to leave you two alone and catch up with the other. Have fun,” Steve peck at the top of dean head and on Derek mouth. He walk out of the room leaving Derek and Dean along.

 

_< Al…alpha? >_ Dean ask laying his head down on Derek arm again.

 

“Yes baby?” Derek reply looking down lovely at dean while walking to the bathroom.

 

_< Are…are we weally goin’ ta have a bubble bath ‘hen my paw heal? >_ Dean ask not sure if Steve was lying to him or not.

 

“Of course we are, we will also go to the beach, the zoo, amusement park , and everywhere where you want to go love,” Derek reply. He put Dean down in the tub that is full of warm water and with his left paw on the top so it won’t get wet. He turn on the water and bring the shower head to dean. He slowing starting washing dean and rub his fur with soap. Dean didn’t ask anymore question while Derek was giving him a shower. After the shower, Derek dried him up take him to their bed. “Baby, do you want to stay here while I clean up quick or do you want to go downstair with Steve and and wait there for me?” Derek ask.

 

_< De…dean would like to ‘ait here >_ dean reply.

 

“Alright babe, I’ll call Steve up here to wait with you okay?” dean nodded his head. Derek walk to the door and shout for Steve to come up to them. Steve was there within a second.

 

“Hey, what up?” He ask looking behind Derek to see Dean their nest. Which warm his heart seeing their mate, his mate, in their bed for the first time.

 

“Can you wait with Dean, while I take a shower? It best if you stay with him because he already warm up to you, and he said he want to wait for me to finish,” Derek said walking toward the bathroom while Steve close the door behind him.

 

“I’ll love to der. Hey there love,” Steve said walking to the bed and sit down beside him.

 

_< Hey, al..alpha >_ dean reply.

 

“What on your mind bud?” Steve ask putting his hand on dean head and running his hand through the furs.

 

_< Nothin..just…just…why >_ dean ask laying his head down on the bed and turning his head toward Steve lap.

 

“Why what love?” Steve ask confuse.

 

_< Why me…why…why alpha and alpha mate love me?…..I’m….im weak….im…im useless….and I’m….i……why why love me when…when I’m not……not worth it for alphas love? >_ Dean ask trying to hold back his tears but fails.

 

“Shhhh, it okay. I’ve got you,” Steve pulled dean into his lap and put his head on his chest. “We love you just the way you are babe, and I’m not sure what had happen to you honey. But I’m sure with times, love would tell use everything when loves ready” Steve stated while rubbing dean softly. “Dean later, you're going to meet all my mates, and they love you as much as we love you. You ready to meet them?”

 

_< Dee…dean don’t no alpha >_ Dean reply.

 

“I get it, it hard for a pup to suddenly take in all the scent around them when they aren’t use it. Alpha have an idea, I have my mates shirts here and Alpha let you get use to the scent one by one, how does that sound?” He ask dean/

 

_< That…..that sound….sound good >_ dean reply. Steve put dean back down on the nest and went to their get his mates dirty clothes from the basket. He found a shirt one of each and bring them to the nest.

 

“Here we go, we’re going to start with the first one, this is Oliver shirt,” he lay the shirt in front of dean and dean slowly bring his nose to scent the shirt slowly. When dean get use to the scent he nodded so that Steve could change the shirt. “Can you guess who shirt this is?” Steve ask after putting a new shirt in front of dean.

 

_< It….it alpha der! >_ Dean said excitedly raising his head.

 

“That right! Good boy,” Steve chuckled at the cuteness of his, omega. “alright, this one being to castiel.”…….”this one is sam”………”it Michael, our alpha” Steve said.

 

_< Alpha….i thought alpha is also alpha….how can…how does it work? >_ dean ask curiously.

 

“Well, sweetie, that is for another day. Now let finish all of this before alpha der come back out of the shower. We can surprise him with what love just learn” dean nodded eagerly. “Okay love, this one here is Damon, alpha Damon isn’t a wolf but he a vampire. Ask question later i'll tell you all about it tomorrow okay?” Dean nodded……”Can you guess this one too?”

 

_< It alpha Steve! >_ Dean said excitedly.

 

“Yes! You're a fast learner love. Now this one is Gabriel, he make really good pie, and he making one right now just for you baby. You want pie right?” And dean nodded, “well alpha Gabriel is making a lot of it just for you buddy.”

 

_< Really?! >_ Dean ask excitedly.

 

“Of course love,” Steve turn toward the bathroom when he hear the door open. Derek was standing watching dean warming up to Steve. “Alpha Gabriel makes really good pie, trust me you’ll like it.” Derek said walking toward their closet to get dress.

_< Alpha? >_ Dean ask.

 

“Yes love?” Steve.

 

_< All of alpha mates shirt smell different, but it smell good, warm, and dee….dee feel safe when dee smell them…..why….why is that? >_ Dean ask curiously.

 

“It because….”

 

“Why don’t we save that for bed time story, love?” Derek cute Steve off. “It seem like a great bedtime story.” Derek stated again eying Steve while putting his shirt on. Steve suddenly get what Derek mean. Dean was in pain and full of fear when they first met him. So telling dean a story about soulmate seem like a good idea at that moment.

 

"Well, that does seem like a good bedtime story. Now how about we finish the game?” Steve ask. Dean nodded. “So, now the last shirt belongs to—“

 

“Lucifer _< Lucifer >_” Dean and Steve stated at the same time. Dean whimper with anxiety and scramble away from the shirt. He was growling and moving further away from the shirt until Derek get a hold of him.

 

“Whoa easy there sweetie, you’ll hurt yourself,” Derek said holding dean close to his chest. “What wrong baby?” Derek ask rubbing at dean softly.

 

“Dean….how do you know Lucifer?” Steve ask cutting them off. Instead of replying dean whimper and move closer to Derek chest. “Hey, hey baby it okay. I just want to know how you know one of alpha mate. Alphas haven’t told love his name and love know him. Have love meet him somewhere before?”

 

_< I….he….lu..luc….the bad man….he’s was there…..always there….and….and told…told his bad friends to….to hurt dean >_

 

 

~~~0O0~~~

 

 

_< I….he….lu..luc….the bad man….he’s was there…..always there….and….and told…told his bad friends to….to hurt dean >_ Dean reply weakly.

 

“H….how?….when” Derek and Steve ask at the same time, unable to comprehend what they just heard.

 

_< the…the bad man and…and his bad friends….took dee….when…when dee was little….and….and they do…they do…do….bad things to dee >_ dean weep in Derek shirt.

 

“Steve get that shirt away from the bed,” Derek growl out in anger and confusion but still himself. Steve threw the shirt across the room and about to walk out the room for some answer when Derek call after him.” Steve….can you ask Gabriel to bring the pie up?” Steve nodded and walk out.

 

“it okay love Lucifer—“ Derek notice dean whimper just at the mention of Lucifer, “the bad man won’t get anywhere near you love. Alpha can promise love that with my life. Not until everything is cleared up okay?” Derek said softly rubbing dean gently. “Now let wait for alpha Gabriel to bring the pie alright?” He said again. Dean sodded his head again. He rap dean in their blanket and lay him down next to him against his chest waiting for Gabriel.

 

~~~~

 

Steve walk down the stair with a fury I his eyes and scent. He heard talking within the dining hall. He push the door open aggressively. His mates look at and frown were form on their forehead when they scent Steve. Everyone stand up from their seat while Damon, Oliver, and Gabriel look up from setting the table up. Steve walk right into Lucifer space.”Gabriel, can you take the pie up to dean? He won’t be eating with us today.” Steve all but commanded while looking Lucifer straight in the eyes.

 

“Steve what going on? Is dean ok?” Gabriel ask worry.

 

“Actually, he will be along as _LUCIFER_ stay away from him,” Steve growl out. “Gabe, go now before dean fall asleep.” Gabriel get the pie and turn toward Steve again with a worry expression on his face. Damon and Oliver put there hands on Gabriel back to insure him that they will take care of whatever is going on and won’t let it get out of hand. Gabriel nodded and walk out the kitchen door. “And _you_ ,” Steve all but growl in Lucifer face,”you have some explaining to do.”

 

“Whoa whoa whoa, whats going on?” Michael ask putting himself in between Steve and Lucifer.

 

“Why don’t you ask him alpha,” Steve growl out still burning a hole in Lucifer eyes.

 

“I don’t know whats going on here either Alpha,” Lucifer reply still looking at Steve. Steve have never act this way before and never toward his mates.

 

“Well let start off with how dean know your name, and why he refers to you as ‘the mad guy’” Steve said.

 

“What?!”everyone in the room said at once. Everyone turn toward Lucifer for answer.

 

“I-I Swear on my life I have no idea what is going on here! I have no idea how our omega know me or why he call me a ‘bad man’. I have never met dean in my life. Do you really think that if I had met him, I won’t let alphas know?” Lucifer said backing away with his hand in the air to show that he isn’t a threat to them and most **definitely** not to dean, their omega. He actually sit down in a chair to show that he isn’t going to ran away from this and he really isn’t the person dean called ‘bad man.’

 

“Than how did dean already knew your scent?” Steve ask.

 

“I’ve already told you alpha,” he said to Steve, “I have no idea whats going on here. You damn well bet that I will find out what is really going on here.”

 

“I’m also going to help Lucifer find out what the fuck is going on here because he has always been with me one during duties and even when he have a meeting outside the place, I always follow him. Something isn’t right here. Why would someone other than Lucy smell like him?” Michael ask.

 

“Well, not unless someone stole one of his already worn shirt. You remember years ago there was an alert sent out to every territories concerning group illegal doctors and scientist who

 

would steal others scent and somehow create it to make it last longer? A lot of omegas went missing that year. Since then some have been found but many haven’t,” Damon stated walking forward.

“Not only that, we don’t have any ideas who they are and worst how they are able to achieve the scent thing,” Oliver reply. “What if one of the people who are apart of it are in our territory and somehow get a hold to one Lucifers clothes?” There was a moment of silence until—

 

“That…..that it!”Sam suddenly said.”Lucy, remember that one time you were complaining about one of your favorite shirt gone missing? What if this is connected to that?”

 

“That not possible, Lucy shirt gone missing a year after the alert. Beside, Lucy shirt got lost in the resting room in Mike and Lucy share office, and no one can get into that room except for us without the keycard,” Castiel reply.

 

“Holy shit…”Michael suddenly said.

 

“What” what all said at once.

 

“I happens to left my keycard in the drawer that day…” Michael reply.

 

“What?!” That all yelled.

 

“Hold up let me explain. That day, I got a phone call from your work, remember steve? About you get your ankle twist fighting off intruders?” Michael ask looking at Steve.” So took Lucy and rush over pithing checking if I get the keycard.”

 

“So what you're saying is someone or group of illegal assbutt are working under our noses while harming omegas, and we have no idea about it?” Castiel stated and his mates just look at him with frown on their faces.

 

“Assbutt……?” As Oliver. And it castiel turn to look at him with the frown on his face confuse.

 

“Okay that is not important, cut it out with the stare,” Damon said breaking the two from frowning stare contest.

 

“Damons right, what important right now is if this is really the case, we first have to clear everything with our dean. And second, get our omega better while finding out who is behind this. I swear on my life that the moment I found out who it is, there will be no mercy,” Steve reply with a growl. They fall back to a complete silence again.

 

“Well, it seems like the dinner is ruin,” sam reply.”Then again it not important right now. What important right now is to keep our dean safe. Now let go to our omega and clear everything up at once,” Sam said and his mate couldn’t agree more. They clean up the dinning room and walk out the door to their nest.

 

________

 

Gabriel walk out the dining room or kitchen room door if you could call that and walk up the stair to their nest. He was anxious to finally have some time to talk to their omega and anxious about what is going on in the dinning room after he left. Steve have never been like that toward any of them before. Considering that he is now, means that something really bad had happen after Derek call him up to their nest. When Gabriel get to the door, he breath in and out slowly to calm himself down and one the pie in one hand, he open the door with another.

 

“Hello love, miss me much?” Gabriel joked while walking into their nest. Dean and Derek perk they heads up to see the intruders of their silent moment.

 

“It seems like we only miss the pie and not you Gabe,” Derek joked back.

 

“Well that was mean,” Gabriel fake pouted and peck Derek on the lips. “And hello there, sweetie,” he said looking at dean snuggling against Derek chest.

 

_< Hel….hello alpha >_ Dean reply.

 

“No need to call me alpha love, just Gabriel or Gabe is fine by me,” Gabriel reply.”Are you hungry love? Oh of course what am I saying, silly me. You ready for some pie that I have bake putting all my heart into?” Gabe ask.

 

_< won’t… won’t…al-alpha…gabe die if alpha Gabe put alpha heart into the pie and bake it? >_ dean ask confuse tilting his end. Derek an Gabriel just chuckle at their omega innocent.

 

“No love that what alpha Gabe meant at all. What he mean is that he put all his love into making this pie to taste the best it could just for you love,” Derek reply while Gabriel sit down nest to them.

 

_< ohh…can de… dee try it? >_ dean ask

 

“of course not love, this is all for you to eat eat at much as love want,” Gabriel reply running his hand through dean furs.

 

_< fanks-fanks you alpha gabe >_ dean reply moving closer to the smell of a warm pie.

 

“Dean…can I…..can I feed you?” Derek ask nervously. Alphas are what you call a possessive baster that care a lot about their mates, mainly their omega. It very important for the alphas to make their omega(s) feel warm, safe, protected and love. Hand feeding is one of the major thing that an alpha have to do, to be more intimidate with their omega. If an alpha and omega goes out into the public to eat out, if the alpha does not hand feed his/her omega it seen as disrespectful and the alpha isn’t serious about his/her omega at all. Of course if the omega want to eat on it own, they can. But the omega didn’t say that they want to eat on their own the alpha have to hand feed the omega. Plus, alphas love to hand feed their omega to show their love and protectiveness toward their omega. Sometime when the omega ask to eat with their own hand they get upset (possessive son of a bitches). And this is why Derek ask Dean, he want to take care of him.

 

_< ye…yes if you would like alpha der >_ dean reply. He give off a happy scent, which warm both of the alphas heart up. Dean is happy that someone who clams to love him wants to take care of him. Derek cut a small piece of pie and hole it against dean. Dean open his small wolf mouth and start eating out of Derek hand. Gabriel was sitting and watch his mate feed their omega. He cannot wait for his turn to feed his omega. Derek spend 5 minutes feeding dean, and dean stop eating.

 

“What wrong love?” Gabriel ask.

 

_< I’m…im full alpha Gabe >_ dean reply.

 

“Dean, love, you haven’t even finish a pies of a pie,” Derek reply.

 

_< Dee….when dee…when dee eat it hurt dee tummy…and…and dee sleepy >_ dean reply moving toward Derek lap again.

 

“It okay love, you want me to tell you a story?” Derek ask.

 

_< Please? >_ dean ask.

 

“ Of course baby, you want to hear about soul mate story?” Derek ask.

 

_< Like…like the one mommy use to told me? >_ Dean ask.

 

“Yeah, love, just like the one love mommy use to told love about,” Derek stated. He carry dean to the middle of the nest and lay him down on a pillow, he get under the blanket with dean and put his hand in dean fur rubbing softly. “So, soulmates. Everyone have a soulmate that is destine for them since birth. Soulmate doesn’t have to be only one, we can have more than one soulmates, but without an omega we are nothing even with soulmates. We were nothing before we found you love. We were just a bunch of alphas who happens to be soulmates. Some pack have more than one omega but for us it only you dean. We were just a pack of alphas who is running a territory, when we come home, we went to our bed. But now we finally have a nest. The moment we found you dean, we know you are the one and only one for us. We love you dean, and we will do everything in our power to keep you safe warm love and protected.”

 

_< We soulmate? Like mama and p….pa…….papa >_ dean ask. Derek notice that when deans papa he have a painful expression on his face. He suddenly knew that something is off.

 

 

“yes, like mama and papa, but we are more than that. We are equal and no matter what happen you the one for us,” Derek stated.

 

_< Dee….dee…*yawn*deee have soulmate…who love dee >_ dean said slowly to himself and fall asleep.

 

 

—————

A/N:

 

I finally able to update it!!! I’m so happy. BTW if you guys want to check out my second fanfic that I posted, you welcome to and please do.

 

It called “Storm Brought Us Together”


	3. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry that Ive been procrastinating but then again I needed the break after homework, exams, test, and start of college in 3 weeks. but now I'm back and I'm sorry that this chapter is short.

After dean fall into a deep sleep, Derek look over at Gabriel, who was sitting at the end of the bed, with tears in his eyes because of happiness. He can’t wait too and with dean. But of course he have to wait until Lucifer to bond with dean and have their privet time. “You okay Gabe?” Derek ask. 

“Yeah…yeah I’m…im just happy that we finally able to have a nest with our little omega. We haven been waiting for this moment for a very long and we finally having a nest,” Gabriel reply looking lovely at his mates in their nest.

“Come here Gabe,” Derek smile at him and open his arm for Gabriel. Gabriel smile and crawl over to Derek and Dean trying to not wake dean up. He lay beside dean other side, so dean in between them. He just stair at dean lovely. The rooms was fill with a pleasant silent. They just lay there enjoying the pleasant silence, pleasant small of their happy mate, and just pleasant overall. Suddenly they heard foot steps coming up the stair toward their nest, so Gabriel and Derek lift themself up on their elbow to look looking at their nest door.

“Dee—“ Lucifer was about to call dean out loud but stop when he saw his beautiful mate fast asleep, he went quiet.

“Well, look like we have to wait until dean awake to clear thing up. Right now, our dean need his sleep,” Michael reply walking pass Lucifer into the room. He change into his pajama and crawled into the bed with his mates. The rest follow suit. “so it turn out that someone had been using Lucifer scent to abuse our love.”

“Michael, that impossible, how can someone other than Lucifer have his scent?” Derek ask

“Not unless someone stole his clothes and try to produce it more,” Gabriel reply.

“turn out……………” 10 min later Lucifer finish explaining everything to Derek and Gabriel of what the alphas discuss in the kitchen.

“How could someone do that to our mate? use the scent of his true mate to abuse him?” Gabriel reply with tears in his eyes.

“Im guess in order to bring dean guard down and break him to the person he isn’t” Derek reply sharply. “When I found out who is it that had harmed my love, they tear their throat out with my teeth.”  
“Speaking of abuse, mike, did Dr. Deaton and Mccall say anything about dean?” Damon ask.

“Yes…..we……we need to take him to them tomorrow asap.”Michael reply worried.

“To beacon hill?” Derek ask, “why? I know we have to take dean to do some examination, but this sound serious if they want to see him ASAP.” Derek reply

“Mccall, Mccall say there’s something might be wrong with dean considering that he wasn’t able to shift. She just say it could be because dean hasn’t shift into his human form in a long time, but her mother instinct is saying otherwise. She didn’t tell me what she think what could be wrong with dean, but she first want to make sure it isn’t what she think it is. From the sound of it, it seems serious, and I’m worry.” Michael reply.

“If Mccall say that, then it must be something serious because she never act that way before.” Derek reply.

“”Well, we will have to wait and see tomorrow. But now we have to worry about keeping out dean warm,” Damon reply moving closer to his mate while pulling a blanket over them. 

“We better get some sleep in before the sun raises, good night love,” Oliver reply and bend over his mates to give a kiss on dean forehead. All of them did the same while sam turn off the light. They all cuddle up into a pile of humans with a pup and drift off to their dream land.


End file.
